Watashi wa koko ni iru
by Hanarenai
Summary: Miku ever thought that such a thing could happen to her. If only she had stayed, if only she hadn't went out she wouldn't have to suffer now. But she felt glad Rin was with her right now, what are friends for? Well, what are best friends for? :O Tragedy
1. No!

**Warning:** Might contain 'some' scenes in the later chapter. You know what I am talking about.

**Disclaimer:** ..Anything! [[except for the clothes I wear!]]

**A/N:** I hope you like this story… Might contain shoujo-ai scenes. Rated T for safety. This is a friendship story, or it might be more? O.O  
>I'll let you read it now.<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter I: No!<p>

"That concert was awesome!" Rin practically yelled her opinion in the empty streets of their neighborhood after witnessing a rock band play for the first time in her life. "It was so cool, right, Miku?" she enthusiastically asked her friend beside her who was sort of disturbed.

"Miku?" Rin repeated, looking at her teal-haired friend like she was a puzzle.

It was dark, almost quarter to twelve in midnight; an unholy hour for teenage girls to be outside and laughing loudly. Luckily there's a boy with them, though he hardly looks like a boy, yep! That's Len, alright.

Rin ran forward and blocked Miku's way, which Miku didn't notice and bump into her friend.

Clutching her nose she said, "Owwie, Wiinn, whuch where yohr goin'…"

"Hey, are you listening to me?" Rin asked she had to. Something was off with Miku and she had to find out what it was.

Releasing her nose, "It was nothing…" she laughed nervously. Len and Rin found that odd. She was so tense and stiff when she bumped to Rin.

"Oh, come on. We were friends since forever! I know you, something is obviously bothering you. What is it?" Rin rested her hand on her waist and leaned closer to Miku.

"Is there something wrong, Miku?" Len's turn to ask. For some reason he thought that Rin just screamed into his mind and help her blurt out what's in Miku's mind, some kind of twin-telepathy.

Miku was sweating; her fingertips were shaking and cold. Miku looked down and squeezed her hands together, she breathed in. Rin and Len leaned closer and looking forward to what their friend's supposed to say.

"I… I think someone's following us…" Miku stared at her shaking hands, feeling the looks of her friends on her intently.

"Well, how did you know?" Rin leaned back, obviously noticing Miku's uneasiness.

"I… Dunno… I feel someone's watching…" Cold sweat ran through Miku's back.

Len strolled and checked the opening streets and corners of the area. It was so dim, and a certain street on the left was unlit; Len narrowed his eyes and stared at the street, there was no movements. He sighed in relief, "There's no one here besides us…" he confirmed.

"See?" Rin moved closer to Miku and patted her friend's shoulder for comfort. "It's just us. Calm down Miku…"

Miku reluctantly nodded. Rin took her hand and started walking, pulling Miku with her. Rin noticed that the hand inside hers was cold and wet; she turned her head and gave a comforting smile to Miku. "It's going to be okay…"

"You don't have to worry about anything, this neighborhood's Mikuo-senpai's turf. Only stupid people would come here and do something to you." Len raised his arm and gave Miku a grin. "I'll be here to protect you if anything happens." He declared proudly, trying to act cool. He had a crush on Miku ever since they were kindergarten, though Miku was so dense that she didn't even notice.

Miku laughed at both of them, finding their presence comforting. "Thanks, I feel better now… Let's go home!"

* * *

><p>The teens arrived at the twin's house, Rin and Len opened their gate.<p>

"Okay! We're here!" Rin hugged her Miku goodbye while Len just waved behind her sister.

"Take care on the way." Len said while opening their front door.

"Give me a call if anything happens, 'kay?" Rin smiled as she raised her hand with the thumb and pinky finger open to her ear emphasizing a phone.

"Okay!" Miku trailed off.

It was dark on a six-yard street; the moon barely lit the way beneath the dark clouds and the silence was overwhelmingly creepy. Miku strolled the street normally, she convinced herself the she was the only one there, no one else. If there was a sound, that'll be a rat or a cat or most likely a dog. The only sound she could hear at the moment was her footsteps. She busied herself humming and tried to forget the uneasiness she felt awhile ago.

The darkness was draining Miku's courage and the flickering lightpost made it worse; the light bulb was surrounded with flying insects. A certain sound stopped her tracks, sweat trickled down her cheek; she turned around alarmingly with a scared expression. The sound was another person's footsteps, Miku started to step backwards cautiously. There was no one behind her, or so she supposed. The shade was too thick for her to see anyone, she took another step backwards.

"I-is… a-anyone t-there?" Miku whispered, her voice was small and shaking but the silence made it loud enough. She brought her hands to her chest, as if stopping her heart from beating too fast. Miku was getting really scared and anxious.

There was no answer, instead the footsteps got a little louder and is approaching her.

_Run!_

Miku took a couple of step backward and reached for her phone in her sling bag. She started to panic, her fingers shook and her sense of touch was getting stupid, she couldn't feel her cell phone anywhere. She peeked from her bangs, someone was coming. A blurry silhouette of a person, taller than her; the body was a bit off but it was really a person.

Miku wanted to speak but her voice left her.

_Run!_

Her hand fortunately felt something flat and rectangular, her phone! She pulled it out and turned around and pushed her trembling legs to run as fast as she can. Her long hair locks fluttered wildly as she sprinted, her footsteps tapping on the asphalt road loudly and the moon started to gleam brightly, lighting up the area a little.

Miku can hear rapid footsteps following hers, as if it was running. She pressed in Rin's number; half of her senses were focused on the heavy sounds of a person running behind her. She was being chased by someone!

Fear flooded her mind, she bought her phone to her ear and it was ringing. _Rin pick it up! Please! Pick it up!_ Her eyes started to tear up, she had been holding it ever since she started running. The water streamed down her face as she ran; cold wind brushed on her cheek harshly and the liquid in her eyes blurred her vision.

_Oh God, why is this happening?_

* * *

><p>Len was playing Xbox on the sofa when he heard vibration on the table. "Rin, you got a call! Pick it up!"<p>

Rin got down the stairs in a bath robe, still drying her golden hair with a towel. "What?"

"You got a phone call…" Len repeated, his head was focused on driving the road roller on the television screen. "Damn, I fell on the bridge!" Len cursed as he stomped his feet.

"Hey, stop using those swear words!" Rin corrected, grabbing her vibrating phone and flipped it open. "Huh, Miku's calling…?" She placed it beside her ear and said hello. There was no sound, only the dial tone.

"She hung up? She never hangs up…" Rin said bringing her phone down and glaring at it like it was at fault. "What's going on?" she turned to Len who was staring at her, both of them were confused.

"Don't ask me." Len countered, going back to his game.

* * *

><p><em>Before Miku went to the concert with Rin and Len, she was lying on her brother's lap on the sofa in their living room.<em>

_Mikuo was watching television news while Miku was listening to her mp3 player on the couch. Her eyes were closed, feeling the soft sound drift gently into her mind._

_"Miku?" her older brother poked Miku on the shoulder._

_Miku opened her eyes and glanced at the other teal-haired person above her. "What is it, Mikou-nii?" she asked, confused._

_"There's been increased cases of rape cases in out neighborhood." He blurted, his eyes filled with worry._

_"What?" Miku pushed her headset away from her ears and asked. "I didn't hear you, gomen…" she apologized._

_"Be careful on your way home every time you go out." Mikou didn't repeat it or he'll be giving her unnecessary thoughts and worries._

_Miku smiled and pulled the earphones on her ear again. "I will."_

* * *

><p>Miku tripped and her phone fell somewhere. She didn't bother finding it at the moment, the person approaching got closer, its image burned into Miku's mind.<p>

It was a man, an old man. He was dirty, a brown trenchcoat covered his body; his face was ugly, wrinkles were clear, and shaping his face; his lips were so thin and pressed into a vile smirk; his chin was unshaved and gave a gray-ish color in the dimness; he had a hat with a mark V on it, it was dirty like it hadn't been washed for years. And the only thing that scared the crap out of the teal haired girl was a kitchen knife on his hand.

"Oujo-san, stop running…" the old man said, his voice dripping with malice and lust.

The vibrations on his tone crawled through Miku's skin like a snake.

The man laughed like a hyena, and raised his knife to eye level. "… You're just tiring yourself… Now come…" the moonlight gleamed through the knife's surface and glowed brightly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I cannot dare destroy the awesome/lousy cliffhanger going on. I will probably make the 2nd chappie longer. Please review. Its just below…


	2. This can't be happening!

A/N: Here's chapter 2, Thank you for the review ^_^ I really appreciate it! Like all of you know, Watashi wa Koko Ni Iru means 'I'm here'… :) There might be missing words (blames Fanfictiondotnet) Seriously, they really need to fix that problem... Like my disclaimer in chapter One... D: Point them out please...

Chapter II: I… I am…

Mikuo tapped his finger on the dining table impatiently like a boss waiting for his late secretary. He and Miku were the only people in the house for a month now; their parents went abroad and only visit home once a year. It was ideal for the siblings to eat together on the same table no matter what time it was. Well, it's already past three o'clock in dawn and Miku haven't gotten home; Mikuo was getting worried and he was really hungry. He reached for a chicken wing on the plate in front of him and chomped it.

"I'm really hungry… Miku should be home by now." He mumbled to the oxygen and carbon dioxide floating around him. He bit more until only chicken bone was left, "Did she stay over at the Kagamines?" he mumbled again while racking the wooden chair back and forth.

_She should've told me, even if I was strict, I will allow her if she asks. Seriously that Miku. She probably ate something with those twins already. _He thought to himself and started to grab another chicken part. Unfortunately, the food didn't taste as good as it was when you are eating with someone.

He sighed. "Call me, Miku."

He heard their front door creak open and a person came running on the hallway. Mikuo turned around and saw only a glimpse of a teal hair flutter as it disappeared from his sight. There were loud thuds of footsteps while the teal haired girl climbed the stairs hurriedly like she wanted to hide.

"Miku? You're home…? Do you know what time it is? I was worried." her brother stood up from the chair and pushed it in the table; he climbed the stairs and he heard Miku's room slam shut. "Miku!"

He knocked at the brown mahogany door impatiently and called Miku's name. "Miku! Open this! I want to talk to you!" he yelled.

"… alone…" was the reply behind the walls.

"What?" Mikuo said as he brought his lips near the door's surface; he wanted to talk to Miku by not shouting. He knew his sister more than anyone, Miku was a giddy happy-go-lucky kind of girl and one of the things she hated was nagging.

"… Leave me alone…" the voice sounded tired and out of breath but something disturbed Mikuo, there were sobs that followed her words, suppressed sobs.

The older sibling hesitated; he lowered his arm and looked down as if apologizing to the door. "Okay, go to sleep… Let's talk about this tomorrow." He left. His thoughts ran through dimensions when he was thinking of what happened to his sister earlier.

Mikuo lay on his bed with his pajamas on. He pulled the blanket up and turned off the lamp on a short cabinet beside his bed. There were no lights at the current hour, only the moon drenching the ground with its light; it sneaked into Mikuo's balcony through the partly opened curtains. He covered his eyes with his arm and tried to sleep but he couldn't, not without knowing what happened to his sister.

He tossed and turned, tossed and turned again; the clock slowly ticked and Mikuo's eyes were wide open. "Damn it!" he sat up, scratching his head. Miku's predicament haunted him. He needed peace of mind, and the only one who can give that was Miku; he needed an explanation on why she was so late and why she was crying. If someone made her cry, Mikuo would surely beat the living daylights out of that person.

Darkness no longer veiled the sky, the sun started to rise. The horizon was like a palette of color orange and red as the bright ball of light rose from the end. Mikuo was not able to sleep after his encounter with Miku; his eyes were open like an owl.

He stood up and got out of his room to prepare breakfast. He was the one who does the household chores everyday, since Miku was a lazy bum but he was happy and willing to serve his beloved sister. He loved Miku more than anyone and he would protect her no matter what. Gakupo used to say that that he was having a serious sister complex, Kaito says he was an over protective brother while Meiko says he was a pervert who collects and plays _little sister eroge_ games. All of those fit his profile, perhaps.

He shoved two slices of bread into the toaster then he tied his apron and fried eggs. He hoped Miku would speak and tell him that it was nothing, that she was just having PMS. After he was done cooking, Mikuo went up stairs and stood in front of Miku's door.

"Miku, wake up… Breakfast's ready." He said to the door, hoping Miku was awake.

"…" there was no reply.

Mikuo tried to open the door but the knob was locked from the inside. He knocked gently, trying not to be so loud. "Miku?"

The teal haired boy's day lit up when he heard a reply but did not really understand since it was almost a whisper. "Miku?" he repeated, wanting to hear what she had just said.

"Go away."

* * *

><p>Rin and Len were eating their breakfast. They were dressed in school uniforms which consisted of a blouse with a ribbon and a checkered skirt of black and blue, Len's was a collared shirt and a tie with black slacks.<p>

"Shall we drop by at Miku's house?" Len said, taking bread and slicing it into half then wiped banana jam on it.

Rin nodded as she shoves an orange slice into her mouth then spitted the seed on Len's head.

"Hey, stop that!" Len stood up alarmingly and tried to take the seed off his head, it was stuck on his hair. "Gross."

Rin grinned, enjoying his twin's expression. She glanced outside the window and noticed it was raining. "Oh, it's raining hard."

"Yeah, I know… Did you call Miku?" Len asked, as he flicked the seed away from him. Rin was scheduled to clean the house today anyway; her seed litter sure was a trouble.

Rin shook her head. "She's not picking it up, I wonder what happened."

"Shall we go now?" Len picked up his bag and asked his sister.

Rin nodded, "I'm not sharing umbrella with you." She selfishly grabbed the umbrella from the umbrella stand.

"What?" Len complained, trying to snatch the umbrella from his sister. "C'mon! I don't wanna get wet, Rin!"

"Oh, you won't be…" Rin smirked. "Use banana leaf!"

Rin and Len arrived in front of the Hatsune's house. Rin yelled and shouted Miku's name but the rain was too strong and loud, her voice was suppressed by the noise.

"Geez, what a weather!" Rin cursed, resting her hand on her hip.

"Rin, Lemme share already! I'm wet!" Len kept complaining as he raised the large banana leaf above his head. "My arms are already starting to hurt!"

"Quit whining! Okay, fine… Come now." Rin gave in; she was getting cruel at her brother.

"Are you sure Miku's inside?" Len asked as he ran toward his sister's shield from the tears of the sky.

"I don't know, probably. I can't contact her." Rin said, furrowing her eyebrows.

"We're going to be late." Len reminded. "She's probably at school by now."

"You kidding? Miku's always late! Hell will freeze over if she's early!" Rin joked. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>"What's with the long face?" Kaito chuckled as he sat on his chair beside Mikuo's at their classroom.<p>

"Haha, did Miku-chan bite?" Gakupo appeared out of nowhere and blurted out.

"Ahh, I don't know what to do." Mikuo mumbled as he dropped his head to his chest.

"Hmm. What happened?" Kaito asked, tilting his head sideward.

"Miku hates me." Mikuo finally confessed as he sunk on his chair.

Gakupo and Kaito laughed like they had just heard the funniest thing in the world.

"That's all?" Kaito wiped his eyes after laughing so hard.

"Need help?" Meiko arrived with Luka following behind her. "If it's a girl problem we can help, y'know? I bet it's about Miku-chan~!"

"Boobies won't help." Gakupo bit back as he formed a cross with his arms. Luka delivered him a hard punch on the face.

"What was that for?" he tried to hold his tears from coming out. "I wasn't talking to you, Luka. I love your boo-" a kick fell on his face again, sending Gakupo rolling on the floor.

"So Mikuo? What's the problem?" Meiko dropped her bag in front of the teal haired teen's desk.

Mikuo looked up as if light had shone upon him. He started to tear up and a liquid flowed out of his nose, "Miku… she… told me… that she… hat… hates… meeh!" he hiccupped in between his words. Mikuo grabbed the blue scarf wrapped around Kaito's neck and blew his nose on it.

"Wha-" Kaito's color drained in disgust. "OHGAAWD!" he screamed.

It was Meiko and Luka's turn to laugh.

"I see, I don't really know what would make a girl like Miku to lock herself up after a concert. Something must've happened." Luka analogically thought.

Meiko nodded, "Have you tried asking the twins?"

Mikuo shook his head.

"She's drugging herself, probably." Kaito miserably added as he tried to clean the slime off his scarf.

"Or she's pregnant!" Gakupo made his opinion known. And Luka poked him on the eyes.

"Rin… Miku's been absent for a week already." Len mumbled as he buried himself on the sofa. Today he wasn't able to play anything, he was worried about Miku.

"I don't know! I have kept calling her cell number but she's not taking it." Rin said as she pressed her phone's keys.

"Shall we visit her?" Len asked as he stood up from the couch facing his sister.

"Great idea! Let's go!"

* * *

><p>Mikuo was burying his face with his hands as he miserably sat on the kitchen table thinking on how to talk to Miku normally. Miku never got out of her room after that night's event. He had done a lot of things to just get a peek at Miku's room but every time he touched the door something slams on it. Like when he turns the knob even though it was locked, something was thrown at the other side of the door; and Mikuo swore that he felt that it was the lamp that lit Miku's room. He was starting to feel nervous; he couldn't get near his sister.<p>

He wanted to forcefully enter her room but he was afraid that Miku would hate him for it. Miku hardly loathes someone but she does loathe. That's not the only reason, he wants to see Miku's face, but he was afraid that he'll see her sister in a distressed state; he might not be able to take it. But he was dying to see her again. She had driven him away by saying some things that really pained him.

The ring of the doorbell interrupted him from thinking any further. _Who's that?_ he thought. He wasn't expecting anyone to come at this hour. It was already eight at night, not a time for visit hours. He stood up and strolled to the front door. There were pictures on the hallway, Miku and Mikuo were laughing on it, some were smiling while others were wacky poses of their family, it made Mikuo yearn for his sister more. It burned in his heart; her sister's smile had always been the most beautiful thing he saw in his life.

He opened the door, the chime rang and the door creaked silently. Mikuo's eyes were wide when he saw the twins outside his door. It took him a moment to say anything.

"Come in." he uttered as he gave way. The twins bowed and said thanks.

"What are you doing here?" Mikuo coldly asked as he fell on the couch.

The twins sat on the other side.

Mikuo had thought of possibilities that these twins were the ones who caused his sister to be like this. And he couldn't let go of that thought, he wanted to confirm it. And if possible have them blurt it out.

"How is Miku?" Rin asked as she faced the teal haired boy, her eyes shone with concern and worry.

"We were worried since she didn't contact us and also absented for a week!" Len voiced out. Usually he was cautious when Mikuo was present, but now he couldn't hold himself back.

"Is Miku here?" Rin asked hurriedly, standing up from her seat. Those deep blue eyes were really worried as Mikuo carefully studied their expressions.

Mikuo was wrong, these twins didn't do anything to Miku, and he had confirmed it by looking at their faces. He covered his face with his hand as he slumped; his elbow resting on his knees. "Miku's… How do I put it…? I don't understand anything… I'm worried. She's in her room right now; she's been there for a week without going out. This all started when she went to the concert with you guys." Mikuo muttered, his voice was loaded with distress and sorrow.

Rin and Len looked at each other in wonder. "Umm… I don't really know the details but…" Rin turned to Miku's older brother then explained everything that happened after they left the concert.

"Someone was following?" Mikuo said as he raised his head, eyes wide.

"Honestly, we didn't know." Rin excused. It was the truth.

"I checked the area and no one was there, Mikuo-senpai!" Len added, his voice shaking. He was scared of Mikuo just like any boys in town. Mikuo was a delinquent known all around the area, and his hair color, teal was his trademark. That was why Len was confident that Miku was safe that night when they left her.

"Can I go check on Miku?" Rin asked. She needed his permission. Miku might not open up to her brother but she always opens up to Rin; ever since they were small.

"Can I go too?" Len blurted out.

"No. Miku won't tell me anything if you're there. You're a boy. Girls don't open up to boys!" Rin yelled at her brother.

"B-but!" Len started to feel nervous; the idea of staying with Mikuo was terrifying. They never talked alone before and now his twin sister was abandoning him.

"Wait for awhile…" Mikuo stood up and went upstairs leaving the twins in the living room. He was standing in front of Miku's room, doing nothing but stare at it like Miku was doing the same thing. There was a tray of food as usual on the floor; it had been like that every time. He felt his heart ache when he heard a hiccup from inside._ Miku!_ It was followed by sobs again. She was crying all week!

Mikuo had been leaving a tray of Miku's favorite leek recipes on the floor every day then he'll go home for lunch and prepare again for Miku. Every time he does, the tray of food on the floor was untouched. He was getting worried. She wasn't eating anything and that was bad, Miku usually shoves food into her mouth until it was full then swallows it whole without chewing, she was a glutton. For her not to eat was a miracle, or a tragedy.

"Go now… Tell me everything after. I can't forgive anyone who made her like this." Mikuo said, carrying the tray of food, her knuckles white as he gripped the edges tight . Rin stood up and gently climbed the stairs.

Len didn't react; Rin told him if Mikuo does anything strange to him 'just scream'. Though he didn't really agree with that but Rin didn't listen.

Rin arrived in front of Miku's door, it was made of mahogany with rectangular carves. She knocked on the door gently. "Miku, it's me Rin." She uttered softly like a whisper. She didn't know anything of what happened to Miku ever since that night she didn't listen to her. She didn't listen that someone was following and Miku was certain that there was.

_Was it my fault?_

There was no response from then other side of the room. The blonde twisted the knob. It was open.

_Miku!_

* * *

><p>AN: :( Long one as I promised. I'm sorry for making a lot of cliffhangers… Sue me…

Next time: Miku's Point of view.

Review pwease? O.O below… -points down-


	3. Filth

A/N: Q~Q I am so happy with your reviews! It makes me smile and move one to chapter 3! Keep the reviews coming and if you have suggestion please don't hesitate to say it. Before I write more I'll make you read another chapter immediately. I'll appreciate it. Thank you.

Correction this is Rin's POV.

_Miku's POV's italic_….

Imagine yourself in Miku's situation.

Warning: Sweetness of Childhood Friendship…

* * *

><p>Chapter III: Filth<p>

Rin opened the mahogany door, Miku's door to her room. It slightly creaked, no light was open and it took awhile for Rin to adjust her eyes to see a small glimpse of the inside. It was so dim, the door was still partly opened when she saw it was a mess; everything was scattered and broken. It looked like Miku threw a tantrum.

"Miku?" she whispered softly, her words creeping into the nooks and cranny of Miku's room. There was no reply. Rin saw Miku's canopy bed with green curtains tied to the bedpost, the cotton sheets and blanket were crumpled and messed up; her stuff toys were lying on the floor with their stomachs opened and the cotton was peeking out; the lampshade was on the floor; there was broken glass shards and books from Miku's shelf were everywhere. Rin closed the door, knowing that Miku won't say anything if people can hear them outside.

A suppressed sob came, it startled Rin to the point that she flinched. She glanced around the room and Miku was no where in sight, but the sob was clearly from the room. She turned her head to the right and saw light streaking out of the bathroom. She walked towards it, wondering if Miku was there; her footsteps tapped on the hardwood floor. Rin was careful not to step on any glass on the floor or else it will surely be painful.

"Miku, are you here?" she uttered softly, her voice echoing through the empty bathroom.

She's not there_._ Rin was starting to really worry, fear flooded her mind. What if she did something stupid and…? She didn't want to continue, all possibilities ended up Miku dying. Another sob came; this time was a bit louder. Rin opened the light to Miku's room and saw everything more clearly, though it was too bright and everything was messier and disordered. Rin frowned. No Miku in sight.

She moved towards the bedside and still no sign of Miku. She wondered if Miku was really here to begin with. Something teal caught her eye, on the floor beside the bed.

"Huh?" Rin unconsciously wondered out loud. She crouched and mid crawl position and peeked under the bed. There was a person under it; no one else but Miku. It startled her a bit that she almost backed off. It scared her but she immediately recognized Miku's face.

Rin's eyes grew wide as she tried to not to cry from seeing Miku's current state. She wasn't so good at holding back tears.

Those long teal hair locks were spread out on the floor; her eyes were open but most likely red, swollen and the pupils were looking up miserably; her face was ghostly pale and almost lifeless, tear strokes across her cheek. She sobbed then sniffed; her eyes didn't move nor blink.

Rin's eyes welled with tears, her voice shaking and fading as she watched Miku's predicament. She couldn't bear seeing her best friend like that, in that state of misery.

"M-Miku…? Are you alright?" she managed to speak, her voice weak and trembling.

Miku seemed to notice and her eyes moved, and tried to search the place, her dry pale lips shook and muttered something.

Rin noticed her arm; her hand was wrapped tightly around her wrist as if trying to block blood flow. Did she slit her wrist? She's trying to commit suicide? Did she wound herself? Rin thought. She couldn't imagine Miku cutting her wrist.

"R-Rin…" a faint voice came out of Miku's lips. Her pale and dry lips kept trembling like she was forcing herself to speak. Her eyes now focused and stared at Rin without moving it or blinking it. The tear streaked face Miku put on was unbearable for the blonde. It was too much.

Balls of tears rolled down the blonde's face. "Miku?" Rin tried to smile but she can't stop crying. She sneaked her hand under the bed and tried to take Miku's, "Come… It's alright now…" she comforted. The saliva inside her mouth felt sticky, slimy and salty.

Miku skin was cold when Rin took her forearm, she pulled Miku out.

"I-I'm scared…" Miku mumbled weakly as Rin kept pulling her out slowly. Tears flowed out of Miku's face once again, she sniffed.

"It's going to be okay now… I'm here…" Rin assured until Miku got out of the dark space. Miku sat up like a doll, weak and staggering; her long teal hair were all over her body as if it was hugging around her.

"Miku." She wrapped her arms around the teal haired girl tight like she was going to disappear the next second. "I-I'm so s-sorry… It… It was my f-fault! I shouldn't have left you alone…" Rin cried, not for her self sympathy for the Miku who was now traumatized by God-knows-what. THough she had a clue of what happened, but she forced herself _that_ it didn't happen, wished it didn't happen.

Miku seemed to have responded by gently placing her own hands on Rin's shoulder and whimpered in fright. "I-I… I want to d-die!" she sobbed as she curled up in Rin's embrace.

Rin understood the situation immediately. Miku never said that even as a joke when they were kids. She never cursed herself even to the point of despair and failure, she continued to move on and live like nothing happened. That was Miku, a strong yet gentle soul that always smiled even if she trips or falls, and she laughs at worst problems. But for her to be in this situation it must have been so tragic that she couldn't accept what happened. She couldn't _accept _it.

"No, Miku…!" Rin pushed Miku away to look at her face. "Don't say that! I'm here, I'll help you… I want to know what happened. I need to know."

Miku was crying hard, her face was so pitiful that Rin can't help but cry and regret that she asked. Miku looked so weak and delicate, like she was on verge of breaking. She sniffed and gripped her wrist again. Her hair was messed up and some locks of hair were covering her face, some were knotted and jumbled. Miku looked down and her eyes wet and dripping.

"He… He… threatened me with a knife." Miku finally mumbled, her hair locks fell from her shoulders to her thigh. She covered her mouth with both hands and continued, "T-then… he… h-he…" she restrained a sob from coming out. "Oh God… he… he… such things… to me… then… forced me to…" Miku hiccupped and looked up teary eyed to Rin who was wiping her eyes but to her avail, the tears kept on coming. Both of them were crying hard.

Rin nodded her face serious. "Let it out Miku…" she said. She knew that if Miku tells what she feels, the burden will be weighed up but she also knew that if she asked the wrong question, Miku's wounds will open up and hurt her more. And it may be too late. "Who ever did this to you will pay…? I promise you…" Rin sniffed.

"I… dirty… I feel so… dirty… and filthy…" Miku mumbled as she stared into space, her eyes not moving again but tears were still flowing. "I want to die, Rin." She placed her hands between her knees, making her nightgown crumple.

Rin knew what happened after thinking it through, though the truth wasn't always pleasant, truth can sometimes break people's lives. And to sum it up, Miku was the victim. Miku was raped? Oh God! Her thoughts screamed, her worst fear came and haunted. For a society such as this, discrimination was common and Rin knew that better than anyone else. She was bullied once in her grade school and it was terrible. She couldn't let Miku experience what it felt to be discriminated, mocked or worse, to the point of getting hurt and injured.

She placed her hand on top of Miku's and squeezed it gently, pulling it closer. "Miku… Please…"

Miku was sobbing again; she gave Rin an equal squeeze and gently lowered her head and rubbed it on her cheek. Her voice failed her. Miku let go of Rin's hand and stared down.

"I'm soiled… d-dirty… and… filthy…" Miku managed to whisper, tears flowing and her voice sounded rough and hoarse. Her whole body ached; she wanted to die and disappear or crawl into a hole and never be found.

_I am a corrupted filth, dirty and soiled. My body felt sticky from his touch, he had run his tongue on my body, kissed the spots that were considered private. His drool fell on my skin making me shudder in disgust. If I fight back, he'll take his knife and wound me somewhere like my wrist, or just slam the blade on the ground and carve my name into it as if to threaten me. He knew me, I don't recognize him. Those dark brown eyes that seemed to look at me with lust and uncontrollable sexual desire; it was revolting. I simply wanted to die there, but it was done. He was done with me. The unforgivable deed was done. _

_It made me think how cruel this world was. It completely change my view on men, they were like animals when in heat. They couldn't control their desire or craving, sometimes they try to act nice and friendly but behind those smiles and gentle eyes, lays ill motives that will break your trust, change your belief and destroy your very life. _

_So cruel._

_It makes me sick._

_It hurts._

_They are all the same. All testosterone-driven, men… they make me sick._

_Rin couldn't understand, could she? How it felt, when your first time was forced, threatened and warned that you're going die if you resist. I didn't deserve this punishment, I never deserved this. _

"Who did this? Clothes, marks or face anything that belonged to the person?" Rin asked. She knew what she's getting into, no one will have peace of mind if Miku won't tell her this important information. Miku might cry trying to remember the man but it should be better if she let it out. It won't be good having that dangerous person roaming around the streets, Miku might see him again and she'll be petrified if that happens… or worse.

Miku had gone blue and her face shows obvious terror and fear. Miku looked down, her bangs covering her face then she started to shake.

Rin immediately regretted that she asked.

"…h-hat… old man…" Miku begun enumerating all she could dare remember, her voice weak, forced and trembling. "V… dirty… coat…"

Rin's gut clenched as she heard the profile of the rapist. To think that a man like _that_ did this to a girl _like_ Miku! It was really unforgivable. She wanted to go out there and kill him herself.

"he was… wrinkly… a wound on the arm… I-I scratched h-him…" Miku clutched her head, as if it had hurt; clenched her teeth and her hands balled into a fist. She was forcing the image into her head. She started sobbing again.

"Miku stop!" Rin immediately held her friend close into embrace and stopped her from continuing further. "It's okay now… that's enough… calm down… shhh…" she noticed Miku relax and calm down as Rin caress her back gently. It took them a moment.

"Miku, it's going to be okay… I'm right here…" Rin said, assuring. She gently placed her hand on Miku's cheek and softly raised it up. She noticed Miku's getting warmer and her color was coming back but still pale. "Miku…?" Rin stared at her distressed friend, her blue eyes fixed on the teal ones. "Let's take a bath together, is that fine with you?" She knew she was being persistent but that was the course of action best for this situation. She will fix Miku up until she won't feel or look dirty.

Miku stared at Rin wide-eyed. It took her a moment to store the information into Miku's mind but she nodded nonetheless.

"We used to take a bath together when we were kids, y'know…" Rin spoke normally, wiping her tears and standing up. She held out a hand at Miku. This is the best way to rehabilitate person, talking about happy times, things in the past, jokes and some other things that can make people smile. Things that can make Miku smile.

Miku took it reluctantly grabbed and pulled herself up.

* * *

><p>Mikuo was sitting on the hallway beside Miku's door. He heard everything. His fist clenched tight, his fingernails buried in his skin; his teeth gnawed in pure anger and his eyes fixed on one spot on the floor. Though his head was flying somewhere, he wanted to kill. Kill!<p>

"V… Hat… Old man… scratch on the arm…" he recalled the details, his face showed real fury and resentment. He stood up and went downstairs, the obvious expression stuck on his face. For someone to do that to his sister, it was beyond unforgivable. He had tried his best to become a brother that will always take care of Miku, he had carefully took care of her; not making a mistake of hurting her or spoiling her. He had raised Miku to be gentle, caring and kind. For her to fall into this kind of pit of no return, Mikuo would sacrifice his moral and principles to save her.

Len was sitting on the sofa, staring at the ceiling. He stood up when he saw Mikuo got down the stairs, "Mikuo-senpai, how was-"

"Don't talk." Mikuo headed straight to the wall, ignoring Len where a metal bat was pinned along with the portraits. He took it roughly, anger was clear in his rough voice; he placed his hand inside his pocket and took out his phone and immediately dialed someone's number.

"Kaito, find an old man wearing coat, hat and a V mark somewhere in the neighborhood. I want him now." He ordered, taking a coat with him as he burst outside carrying a metal bat. There was a pause and Mikuo stopped his tracks and listened to the phone.

"Stop asking! Just do it now! Tell Gakupo too." Mikuo yelled at the phone then he closed it.

Len flinched.

"Mikuo-senpai! Where are you going?" Len asked, running to the porch. His face worried, he couldn't quite figure out what was going on. He didn't know anything at the moment. Should he ask Rin? But Rin was with Miku. Go to Miku's room? No, Rin would get angry.

"Hunting." Was simply Mikuo's reply. It was a lot better than before, it sounded hot and sizzling with anger but a lot calmer.

Hunting? Len thought. He was obviously confused and troubled with everything. "C'mon, I'm not this dense but what the heck is going on?" he closed the front door and locked it. If something happened inside, he was the boy at the house currently and he should be the one to protect the people inside. That was his duty as a boy. It was his duty as Len.

* * *

><p>AN: Blue plus red is equal to violet. Green plus orange is equal to brown? right?

Next Time: Man hunt~ don't do unto others what you don't want others to do unto you? Was that correct? Never mind. Mikuo's gonna rape the old man! DX I admit, bad visual image.

NO shoujo-ai yet.. We'll see later… I'll put something nice for ya… :) in the bathroom Miku and Rin did XXX.?

D:

Eew…

-giggles madly- I'm gonna chop that old man's D*CK! :-D I'm gonna make him pay for doing that to my precious Miku… B-)

Warning: This story is nearing its end. Next chapter is the climax.

Keep the reviews coming.


	4. Manhunt

A/N: Oh gawd… I love you all! I really do, you make me all warm all over with your nice reviews and the suggestions… I will think about it. I'm not a pro het, see? But I love incest and yuri… Ima notta yaoi fan… desu~! But I coulda bear 'em.

About the pairings, hmm… try specifying it… Like GakupoxLuka? Or other usual pairings?d

I hardly know about vocaloids, but I love them…

Without further ado…

Chapter IV: Manhunt!

Mikuo's wrist watch ticked loudly in the area. It was dim and shady, the darkness leaked with danger; no doubt Miku was scared and frightened. But to take advantage on her weakness and of the situation, Mikuo couldn't calm his stomach from churning. He was waiting for Kaito or Gakupo's call on the man's location. He was prepared, with a metal bat in hand he could take on four guys at once; he was used on bruises and wounds or even serious injuries. This level of danger was nothing.

He tapped his foot impatiently; it was his habit when it comes to waiting. The light above him flickered and his eyes had trouble adjusting. He tsk'ed. The light went off in a nearby concrete post. "What the hell…?"

Mikuo couldn't wait to bash the old man's face, he wondered how it would feel; it must've been liberating. He felt he was growing mad and insane as he recalled how it felt punching someone. It felt good being strong, he almost yearned becoming the strongest in the area but Miku had wished for something else. He had promised Miku not to hurt people for just the heck of it. However this time was different, he will surely treasure the feeling of breaking a bastard's bone or two.

He stayed on his spot practicing his swing; he swung the bat back and forth with all his might, it felt empty not hitting something. He saw a trash bin across the street and decided to use it as scapegoat for his temper.

* * *

><p>A blue shade dashed in a nearby light post in one of the streets. A certain old man turned his head and glanced. For a street man, it was normal seeing that enthusiastic youths have fun. But it had always made him angry; jealousy's the better word for it.<p>

He was homeless, a man rejected by his own family. The streets was his home, he'd find a convenient store and spend the night there. But sometimes he had seen some young ladies roam around and it would be nice if he could spend the night with them. At first, he was scared of going to jail but there was one person who made his heart skip a beat and almost made him lost control. It was the teal-haired girl who smiled and laughed so refreshingly who always passed him. She never noticed him sitting there, like he was just a decoration; no one had paid attention of giving a second look. He had always wondered how it felt to kiss her, touch her skin and other impure thoughts ran through his mind.

He was feeling hot seeing her always, he had followed her sometimes. But there were times he lost her. That was why he had to take his chances, push his luck before it disappears. He giggled like a maniac.

"It wasn't my fault." He talked to himself as he stood up from the floor of a convenience store. "I love her…" he whispered under his breath, his small eyes were intimidating and scary. An evil grin plastered on his face. _Perhaps another girl's out today, I might as well-_

His thoughts halted.

A purple shade passed before him, it was fast as if a purple swallow had just dashed in front of him. It was a person, he knew it. And he had been sure that the purple color lingered in his eyes as it passed. Long purple hair. A girl.

His grin went wider and went to the path that the 'lady' had used; he placed his hand inside his coat and lowered his head. He felt hot as his mind flashed perverted images, he couldn't help it, and he had been doing it for awhile. It was weird why no one had reported his crimes but he had been glad that no one had. Luck was with him.

The purple turned to another corner. _Come on, oujo-san… I don't like playing tag._ He ran, his feet loud and thudding fast. He turned to the alley, there was the purple haired lady's back. It looked sexy. His breath was getting shorter and hot. He apprached the lady and reached his dirty hand for her shoulder. The lady stopped her tracks she stayed like that for awhile, the old man's hands inches closer from her shoulder. The lights suddenly turned off and the area went dim. His eyes were wide in shock.

"Got you!" A blue haired guy appeared behind the light post. It was dark but the moon sure did its job in lighting the area.

The man backed off as he saw someone was with them, _they saw me? No, I can just play dumb. I'm just an old man, after all._

The long haired one slumped and 'her' posture was ruined. "I hate this." A guy's voice came out.

The man's eyes were as wide as saucers. "A man?" he wondered out loud.

"Damn right! You're so fucking stupid that you thought of me as female…! Am I really that feminine?" Gakupo turned around red-faced and a vein bulged out of his forehead. He couldn't think of any other reason why the man would follow him if he didn't look like a woman.

Kaito chuckled innocently. "To think that the plan worked? I'm relieved. Now we won't have to suffer Mikuo's wrath…" he muttered jokingly, laughing at Gakupo.

"What are you talking about?" the old man interrupted, he was cornered. The only way of escape was turn around and run. "Youths these days sure are funny…" he tried to sound old and harmless as he backed off a few steps.

"Talk shit, pervert! You were thinking of some dirty things about me, didn't you!" Gakupo pointed at the man accusingly. He couldn't accept that Kaito's lame plan worked. He was the bait and to think that it had worked perfectly.

"Now now, calm down Gakupo… We got him, there's nothing else we have to worry about…" Kaito joked. Even he himself was uncertain the plan worked. It had been funny.

"Now, if you would excuse me…" the old man turned around and ran fast.

"Hey!" both Gakupo and Kaito alarmingly chased him off. Kaito took his phone and immediately called Mikuo.

The old man bumped as he turned to a corner, he fell on his butt on the ground. Kaito and Gakupo sighed in relief when the man fell.

The man crawled back, panicking as if he saw a ghost. Slowly the person he bumped was in view, it was no one else but Mikuo with his phone on his ear and his hand was carrying a metal bat with scratches. He snapped it shut and glared at the man under him. He didn't bother lowering his head, he was so angry at the moment.

"Yo, Mikuo… you didn't tell us the reason why we had to do this…" Kaito raised his hand and waved at the teal haired man. Mikuo glanced at him and nodded and instantly shifted his gaze to the old man.

"Rotten old man…" Miku whispered under his breath.

"W-what… aren't you going to apologize?" the old man barked, his face distorted with anger. "What!" his saliva spluttered as he opened his filthy mouth.

"Apologize?" Mikuo emotionlessly asked. His teal eyes gleamed through the moonlight's descent as he continued to glare. "Apologize, you say?"

Kaito and Gakupo elbowed each other as they saw the bat in Mikuo's hand. It must've been serious that he had to bring that thing. They decided to back off and watch the scene from a safe distance.

"You just bumped into me, kid! I'm so old and you-" the man flinched as a loud bang on the wall erupted.

Mikuo's face was shaking with anger. He lowered his bat down and enjoyed the feeling of letting out his strength. "I missed."

"So you're threatening me, huh?" the old man grumbled with a smile. His face showed amusement and fear. "I'm old you know… I couldn't fight back; I'll report you to the autho-" It didn't miss this time. A bat landed straight on his shoulder. He curled and clutched his arm hard; his head shaking left and right as he writhed in pain. A painful scream broke out of the man's thin lips. The face was much distorted as the tears flowed from his eyes.

"What were you saying?" Mikuo asked again with a wide grin plastered on his face.

The man bit his lip and kept squirming.

Gakupo and Kaito's eyes grew wide as they witnessed a one-sided fight. More like torture. They looked at each other with confused faces.

"Should we stop him?" Kaito asked to Gakupo, kind of scared.

"I don't know…" Gakupo answered as sweat trickled down his neck. It wasn't particularly warm but the scene in front of them was terrifying.

Both of them gulped as they continued to watch the two. There must be some reason why Mikuo was doing this, and Kaito and Gakupo knew it had something to do with her younger sister. They both listened to the conversation going on.

"Whothefuckareyou!" the old man cursed as he wriggled in pain. He swore he heard his arm break.

"Do you remember my hair?" Mikuo calmly asked anger still present in his deep voice. He pointed at his hair that seemed to glow through the moonlight.

The man's eyes grew wide as he took his time looking at that color. Then he noticed then started screaming. "I don't know! I swear! I didn't mean it! Please! Don't!" the man begged as covered his head with the other arm as if seeking protection.

Mikuo clenched his teeth together and his brows furrowed; he gripped the bat tight and raised it up. "I'll kill you!" he yelled with all his might as he tried to control his strength as the bat smashed the man's knees. The crushing sound was revolting that Mikuo closed his eyes.

"Aaargh!" the man's eyes almost popped out from its sockets as he grimaced. A loud ear piercing cry broke out in all the area. The floor was dyed crimson, the man's knees were dislocated and the skin was thoroughly crushed leaving a fleshy red impression. It was nauseating to Gakupo and Kaito to witness such horrible sight. A pale color was present on the man's knees, the bone covered in warm blood. The rusting metal scent was suffocating, Mikuo almost choked but he was too preoccupied with the anger he felt within himself.

Mikuo raised the bloodstained bat again. His face draped in pure madness and rage. "I WILL KILL YOU!" he shouted.

"Mikuo!" Kaito and Gakupo ran and stopped the bat from hitting the old man. They were confused, they didn't know what was going on but they should stop this at once before Mikuo commits a crime. If the bat were to hit the old man, he will most likely die.

Kaito was holding Mikuo's shoulder and pulling him back while Gakupo took the bat away from him. Mikuo was kicking and moving around wildly, "You took away her smile! You ruined her life! You made her miserable! Miku never did anything wrong, she was kind! She never deserved what you did to her!"Mikuo cried, tears flowing out from his teal eyes.

He sobbed miserably. He couldn't do anything for her sister, for Miku. He merely wanted revenge; it wasn't for Miku but for himself. He had realized that. But the sin was too unforgivable to let the man pass unpunished. He couldn't save her sister now. The sin already happened and that's what makes it more painful. He couldn't change it. He merely wished it all happened to him. Not Miku.

Both his friends knew Mikuo had lost his composure and temper. Gakupo and Kaito figured out the situation immediately, it was already too obvious.

"Miku-chan was the victim… To think that this happened?" Kaito's tears welled up as he wiped it with his scarf. This incident had left everyone crying, sad and heartbroken. And the one who cause all of this was the man lying on the ground with a broken leg. He had caused this. But Kaito didn't feel the same emotion Mikuo had felt, he merely felt pity for everyone who suffered. Especially for Miku. She was the victim, the one who suffered most of the toll, the one who felt the most hopeless of all.

"Let's go home now…" Gakupo suggested, tears flowing out of his eyes. He hadn't cried like this before nor had he experienced such sadness. It was all too sudden. "I'll call an ambulance… Kaito, bring Mikuo home."

Kaito nodded while Mikuo just covered his face with his fringe as he lowered his head then let out a final loud cry.

They left Gakupo and the man alone. Mikuo just let himself get carried away; he was too weak to move. He felt weak crying, his knees trembled and his fist was still clenched.

"What are you staring at?" the old man barked at the purple-haired man who was just looking at him. "Hurry up and call an ambulance!"

"Shut up." Gakupo retorted. "Old man… you must've felt lucky…"

"Lucky?" he mocked as he watched his bleeding knees. The pain was so excruciating. "I'm the victim here!"

Gakupo threw his fist at the man's face. "Say that again and I'll hit you!" he threatened while holding the metal club. He wasn't lying; he will bash the man's face if he continues to claim he was the victim. "MIKU WAS THE VICTIM! NOT YOU!" he declared as he swung the bat into the air.

"Fuck!" the man cursed as he licked his dirty lips; checking if it was cut. Unfortunately it was.

Gakupo was disgusted at the sight. To think that those lips kissed Miku? It was beyond disgusting. He sighed and took his phone out.

"You're so lucky old man. You can still go to the hospital in one piece… Mikuo should have just murdered you… but you're not gonna celebrate for long. I will make sure you rot in jail…" Gakupo casually said as he brought his phone on his ear and left.

"I won't… haha!" the man laughed scornfully. "I will get you, bastards! You'll go to jail with me!"

Gakupo stopped and turned around. "No one will believe you, you look crazy… And if something does happen, you're crime of raping a 15 year old girl will spread…" Of course the last part was a lie. He would never say that Miku was raped. It would destroy the girl's confidence and future. But he would make sure the man will pay, the sin must be compensated. Gakupo's family had connections with the politicians, he can just pull a few strings and it's done. He knew that Miku wasn't the only victim and that makes things easier.

"You disgust me, old man…" Gakupo left and the only thing he regretted was, the old man wasn't sorry at all.

* * *

><p>AN: I know it feels kind of short with just the manhunt… So sorry, if I didn't make it gorier! I have limited ideas, see? I didn't make the man suffer enough? That's why you should hate him! :O I hate him too...! -frowns- But i'm glad that he bled.

I update fast because you guys make me happei~

Next time: Mikuo found out that he got the wrong old man. D:

in the bathroom... will be updated shortly... :)

:D keep updating to keep me fired up!

Okay, I can feel your disappointment… I know justice didn't prevail in this chapter… Don't say that! I feel disappointed too! :S It was just that the man was too stubborn to admit that he was wrong. Dang, I hate those people! D:


	5. Faint Relief

A/N: :3 Well, thanks a lot for your reviews, It makes me grin! A lot…! I love how the story goes! –fangirl squeal- Ohmigosh! Keep reading! :L

This is Yuri… but it's friendship… okay? My first Yuri so please be kind... I am so embarrassed writing this…! Spare me…

Warning: Okay, now this is the real deal! I will be so embarrassed writing both Rin and Miku together when they are in the bath. So prepare yourself! –nosebleeds- Oh gawd… I'm losing too much blood! 911! –dials-

Me: Hello! This is an emergency!

Woman on the other end of the line: Yes, Fire department speaking…

Me: Sorry, wrong number… -slams the phone then dies-

Lol

Chapter V: Faint Relief

Rin was having trouble cleaning Miku's room, it was so messed up that she wanted to pull her hair out. She picked up the glass shards on the floor carefully not to cut herself and shoves it into Miku's little trash bin. It took her awhile to clear the floor from the broken glass and other stuffs that were considered hazardous. She wondered what happened to such a nice room that almost became a wasteland. She glanced at Miku.

Miku was on her canopied bed fixing her hair; she was having serious trouble unknotting it. That's one of the troubles having long hair. It was really a miracle on how Miku had the patience of keeping her hair clean and soft but right now, it was unkempt and so messy like everything was out of place.

Rin sighed. "Let me help you with that…" she climbed onto the bed, took a brush and started combing it gently.

"Sorry, I'm such a trouble…" Miku whispered as she lowered her head like a shy cat, letting Rin do the combing. Right now, all the confidence she had gathered in her entire life so far was wiped clean just because of a single incident.

Rin smiled, "Not at all… I'm _happy_ that you're alright though," she said stressing the word happy. She was really happy but sad at the same time; everything they both shared had been stained by an irreversible tragedy. That was the only thing that destroyed the moment.

Miku didn't reply.

Rin was relieved she had stopped crying. She had probably cried her eyes out the whole week so Rin didn't wonder why she stopped. Rin had forced herself to be optimistic, even though everything in Miku's life started falling apart. But she had to stay strong not just for herself but for Miku as well. The only thing she feared was _if _Miku was _pregnant_. She hoped not. The thought itself was burning her stomach and mind.

If Miku was pregnant with a rapist's child, it would destroy her future as well as her life. It would break her heart, she had already lost her chastity without her wanting to and that caused everything in her to break; but if she carries an unwanted child from the person who made her suffer so much, Miku would just wish she was dead. And if she was pregnant, aborting it would only add to her guilt and suffering.

Rin knew that she should protect her best friend now. Miku must know that everyone was with her, even in the hardest times. But sometimes, that wasn't enough.

"Done!" Rin stared at her work with pride. Miku's hair was clean and shiny just like how it was a month ago. She had been proud at Miku's hair; even if Miku had wanted to trim it Rin had stopped her and said it was such a waste. If Miku wanted to iron it Rin would stop her and say it was not good for her hair because it burns and frizzes. And if Miku uses an unknown brand of shampoo Rin would insist her to use another famous brand. For short, Rin was meddlesome and stubborn. That was what it meant being a best friend, right?

"Thanks." Miku said as she ran a hand through her long hair.

Rin grinned. "Now let's take a bath!"

* * *

><p>Kaito and Mikuo arrive shortly. The teal haired teen lay on the couch with an arm covering her eyes, tears were visible as it flowed down his neck. Kaito was sitting on the dining table, both hands covering his face; he looked like a person who lost his wallet and had no idea how to get home.<p>

Kaito had explained it to Len and told him not to tell anyone else. Len was kind of clueless, though. Like a puppy, he didn't understand immediately or he does not want to understand the situation. Len excused himself and went to the bathroom.

"How…?" He whispered, exasperated. It felt impossible. He hardly even thought of it, no, it never crossed his mind. But it was too real to deny that it didn't happen, he hoped Miku won't hate men for it. Only animals do that and creatures that are void of feelings and understandings. Len couldn't even imagine what had happened. His gut clenched, he felt so useless.

Everyone had known that they were all useless. It had happened already, they cannot turn it back. No one can.

Len banged his fist on the bathroom sink in anger. "Damnit! I couldn't do a thing!" he cursed under his breath as tears started to well up. _Don't cry, Len. Don't cry you idiot._ The tears flowed against his will. He slumped and his fist kept trembling.

* * *

><p>Rin started to undress while Miku just sat on the edge of the tub with her nightgown on and kept looking down.<p>

"Are you embarrassed Miku?" Rin teased as he slipped her skirt down, leaving her underwear covering the remaining part of her body. The tiles were cold, just like the night itself but it couldn't get any more warmer with the two girls together for a bath.

Miku just lowered her head more until her nose almost touched her collarbone. Miku had to admit, she was blushing hard. With her body, she felt really shameful.

"C'mon, we've seen each other naked when we were children y'know?" Rin pouted, placing her hands on her hips like her usual. She sighed. Since when did Miku become this shy?

"But we were kids," Miku reasoned as she covered her embarrassed face. It had been awhile since they haven't been in the tub together. So it would be normal if Miku was shy.

Rin couldn't hold her smile as she studied Miku's shy expression. "Seriously, just get naked already~" Rin took the shower head on the wall and sprayed it on Miku's face. The teal just gasped for air and covered her face with her hands, panicking.

"Kyaa~" Miku screamed as she fell onto the bubbly bathtub with a splash. That was a good sign.

Rin laughed as she jumped onto the same tub. Miku's head poked out of the water and kept wiping her face while Rin kept spraying the water.

"Stop it…! I surrender…" Miku declared panicking like she was going drown.

Rin stopped and giggled, enjoying Miku's expressions. Just an hour ago, she was so depressed and miserable but now her expressions are changing. A lot. Rin couldn't help but smile.

"Oops, were wet…" Rin stuck her tongue out. She tried to hide her happy expression but it was way too obvious. Both of them were cramped inside the bathtub that was supposed to be for only one person. "Miku stop moving so much!" Rin squirmed as something touched her thighs under the water.

"I can't help it, it's too tight in here…" Miku grumbled as she moved more, trying to get out. They had grown, in the past they when they still kids, Miku and Rin were perfect fit inside the tub. But now…

"Gyaah!" Rin screamed like a snake had just passed. Something touched her somewhere private.

"Finally." Miku got out of the tub successfully and sat on the corner of it. Her clothes wet and sticking to her body; she felt vulnerable and decided to dip back to the water again. Rin just stared at her.

_She's back that fast?_ Rin grinned. "Prepare yourself!" she bounced to Miku like a tiger and cuddled Miku tight. She had treasured her moments with Miku while she still has. She never knew what will happen next, after all everything up till now was nothing but a nightmare.

Miku tried to break free but Rin was too strong. After for a short while Miku and Rin decided to get naked. In a convenient way. It'd be bad if they caught a cold.

Rin's smile faded away as she saw a few marks on her friend's skin, they were knife cuts and others were swollen and purple-ish. She frowned. Miku noticed Rin's expression and looked down guiltily.

"Is it that horrible?" Miku asked, disgusted at herself. She was sitting with her knees pressed against chest to save space for the other girl. It didn't disappear. Her insecurities didn't disappear at all. It couldn't vanish that fast, could it? It was something that scarred her whole life with and it will never disappear. No matter how much she wanted to forget everything, even if she had to trade her lifetime memories just to forget about it. It cannot be done; the scar was carved into her body permanently.

"Ugh- No, it's just that… it looks painful…" Rin said, looking down at her hands underwater. It was bubbly and the water was unclear, though her hand looked so distant and far. She closed her fingers and felt the soapy sensation. It was really comforting. Miku was here with her right now, in front of her. No one can take her away now, right?

"It is…" Miku responded as she felt her whole body turn cold. It came back, that cruel feeling of numbness that was eating her whole body apart.

Rin couldn't help but embrace Miku suddenly to the point that the other girl froze at the sudden touch. "I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I'm so sorry, Miku… I didn't mean to…" Rin apologized repeatedly. She knew that no matter how many times she had to say sorry, it will never reach how guilty she was for leaving Miku alone that day.

Miku hugged Rin back gently, though the other girl's chest was pressing against her. Miku blushed.

Rin noticed a small cut on Miku's neck as she stared at it. In a close sight, it looked really painful like Miku's porcelain skin was ripped with a _dull_ knife.

Miku flinched when she felt a pair of lips touch the nape of her neck. The warm tingly sensation traveled into her whole body so fast that she grew beet red immediately. "R-Rin?" she said as if trying to push her away. That was really weird but Miku felt that she was treasured, not like a pig.

"Don't…" Rin whispered into Miku's ear. Rin was red; she knew that she was doing something really embarrassing to a friend. Miku might think she was a pervert but the wound seemed so painful, so Rin thought it was a good idea to kiss the pain goodbye. But seriously, she didn't think of the consequences!

She was a girl! And so was Miku! Wasn't that a couple thing?

"W-wha-wha-at?" Miku stuttered. The skin that touched hers felt so foreign that it _almost _freaked her out. But she knew it was Rin, her best friend. Rin was so gentle for Miku to push away. Miku heard a sob from the girl beside her. "Rin?"

Rin was wiping her tears, though it wasn't obvious since they were already wet inside the bathtub. "I'm sorry. It's just that you have suffered a lot that I can't help myself…" Rin wept.

Miku had never seen Rin act this way, not like a pervert who kisses people's wounds but for a girl to care so much for her friend. She had known Rin to be a tsundere type, the type to deny everything coldly. She knew her more than that.

Miku gently wrapped her arms around the Rin, "its okay, idiot… You saved me…" the sensation of hugging a naked person had been too different in hugging a person with clothes. It felt so warm and pure. Nothing was between them. Pure. Even though, Miku was already tainted. Stained and filthy. At least that was how she felt and she will always feel that way. Dirty.

Coping up with things was one of Miku's strong points. Though she was trying her best to continue living, but it's not that easy. It was never easy.

Those words made Rin go warm all over, "I-I…" she didn't know how to reply that. Rin's stomach started to grow hot and it made her uncomfortable. She pulled herself away from Miku and sat on the other end of the bathtub; Rin looked away, embarrassed at herself and at Miku. She had never felt this way before, everything about Miku had been refreshing but this time Rin felt something different.

Now both girls felt confused and conflicted.

"Let me wash your back." Rin suggested, still flushed.

Miku stared at her then nodded eventually. She turned around and Rin took a face towel and started to rub it gently and carefully not to hurt the bruises. Though Miku had been too stiff and tense whenever she rubs the wounded part, like she was bracing herself for the pain.

"Miku…?" Rin asked, concerned. Miku's back looked so small and delicate, though there were horrible marks that seemed to make it look so fragile. She wanted to hug the other girl and never let her go.

"W-what is it?" Miku forced her voice to go out.

"Did it hurt…?" Rin had to ask, she'll feel bad if she made Miku cry over her wounds. She stopped and placed the wet towel on the bubbly bathtub.

"Yeah, a bit." Miku barely replied even though it had hurt a lot. She started to fidget with her fingers, her eyes down; her long teal hair kept on one side of her shoulder.

"I'm sorry…" Rin apologized.

Miku turned around and she cupped blonde's face gently. "I'm so glad I knew you, happy to have met you and I am very contented to have you as my friend, Rin." She stared at those sapphire eyes, wanting a reaction. It was like Rin was the one who was having some serious problems instead of Miku.

"…" Rin's eyes grew wide as she heard that phrase. She never thought that her feelings would reach Miku. Rin had doubted and blamed herself for Miku's distraught. She had blamed herself for being stupid and left her friend to go home alone at that time of the night. What was she doing up until now? What did it mean comforting Miku until this time, this very moment? Was it just to clear her own conscience from the guilt that plagued her? Was it just like that? That simple reason? Rin's eyes welled with tears. _No, it can't be… Miku had confessed that she had been happy to have met me, but why do I feel so guilty? Why? Am I lying to myself? To her? No. _

"I'm… ugh… Miku… I…" Rin started. She was nervous of telling what she feels, nervous of knowing how Miku will react. Did she really feel that way? Why was she hesitating? Rin started to doubt herself, was she really a good friend to Miku?

"That's okay, Rin… I love you, because you are Rin… My best friend." Miku confessed, a pink shade on her cheek. It couldn't get any more embarrassing with both of them naked.

That made Rin even guiltier.

Miku knew she couldn't smile the way she had before, but at least this time. Just this once, it might make her friend feel better. It was not out of selfishness, was it?

Miku smiled so faintly, it made her feel better. She felt so light like all the weight of her worries had drained. The feeling had felt so foreign that Miku almost didn't recognize it. Was it the feeling of happiness? No, it was relief. A short relief.

* * *

><p>AN: Ooh~ as you can see… I dunno how to make some nice Yuri –laughs at myself- I'm sooo pathetic! Screw me! Seriously, I really don't know sweet things… I had already accepted myself as a bisexual but I just couldn't accept myself being lesbian, I always deny that, because I have a serious brother complex… it's a brother, not a girl... Haha~ = ="

… I prefer bitter ends… :O Tell me what you think…

Next time: Mikuo and Kaito made love to a teddy bear…? try imagining it... :O just this once.

OH GAWD! D: bad… very bad…

Review? :3 Tell me the Yuri sucks~ did it? Well, is it really that bad? Because I don't know… Sorry… I tried to make it so mild for the non-yuri readers…

Looks like Len's a real shota after all… I am not a pro abortion individual but do you think it's better for a girl like Miku without a rapist's child? Or she'll just abort it? =_=" I'm sorry for asking such a troubling question, but please tell me? I'm not atheist so I'm conflicted... Help?


	6. Last Moments: Part One

**A/N**: :O I'm sorry for the lack of feelings for the yuri… I cannot feel it… I never felt that way, see? But thanks for the trouble of suggesting some things… :P I love you all for reading this. :D The longest chapter is the last chapter of all and here it is! Though I divided it into two parts since it was soooo long… :S Its taking too much time for me to update.

Okay here's the sad part, I am really going get guilty if this story ends with you guys frowning but I'm doing it anyway… But you are going to love it… Ya cannot stop meh~! T^T

* * *

><p><em><strong>Final Chapter: Last Moments<strong>_  
><em><strong>Part One<strong>_

Miku crawled on the canopy bed and was followed by Rin. The teal-haired teen was tired and sleepy after such a long bath, though the bath was full of embarrassing moments and blushing faces but it was still fun. Fun, she wondered if it was the right word. Miku closed her eyes and tried her best to relax.

To Miku's surprise a sound of someone flopping down beside her made her open her eyes alarmingly. After that incident, she couldn't sleep well; No, she couldn't sleep unless she's under the bed or any tight spots in her room. As long as it's a place where her scent was found or any place where she knew she'd be safe, she can sleep. For her, sleeping wasn't easy, bad dreams visit her, hallucinations come at her and sometimes she just wanted to stab herself and die. It was hard, she had always thought that this neighborhood where she grew up was safe, not until that happened; if this place wasn't safe, what else other areas that she knew nothing of.

"Go to sleep…" Rin whispered, her gentle eyes watched the teal ones carefully. The dark shade was clear under Miku's eyes, it was obvious that she haven't had a nice goodnight sleep ever since.

Miku closed her eyes again, trying her best not to think of anything unpleasant. But that was easier said than done. The more she tried to stop thinking of bad things, everything that had happened ended up flashing into her mind like a horror movie show. She started to sweat but she didn't open her eyes just yet.

Miku was lying on her sides with her arms folded in front of her like a child. Her long teal hair was toweled dry and was spread on the cotton sheets; her white night gown seemed to glow as the moonlight touched the fabric from the partly opened curtains. Rin had always can't get enough watching the beautiful person in front of her, her best friend. She was like an angel with no halo or wings, an angel who was punished for doing nothing wrong.

Rin frowned as she watched her friend turn pale. The blonde adjusted her weight and leaned closer, their foreheads touched; she took Miku's shaking hands and intertwined her fingers with it into a tight grasp under their necks.

"I'm right here… it's going to be okay…" Rin assured as she closed her eyelids and tried to feel all there is she can sense in the other girl. The hands against hers were wet with sweat but at the very least, she started to calm down.

The teal orbs opened so softly and glanced at the pretty blonde beside her. "I know that… That's why I'm trying to sleep without crying…" Miku responded, wrapping her thin fingers around the hand that held her. She wanted this peaceful moment to last however, that's too good to be true. Miku already made up her mind, even Rin wouldn't be able to stop her from taking it. "I wanna hear you…" …_this one last time._

Rin couldn't help but smile as she heard her reply. Rin started to hum.

Miku seemed to relax; her mind grew empty as the sweet tune drift into her mind; her breathing grew steady and refined.

The blonde opened her eyes while humming and watched her best friend with a gentle yet loving gaze. The teal-haired girl's expression was so peaceful that she didn't want to disturb; her warm breath smelled like milk; her skin that looked so soft and smooth. Well, she had touched it before but her curiosity still remained. But she had wanted to touch more of her; Rin never thought that these feelings growing inside of her was actually going to cross the line of friendship. She never thought and if she's never going to find it out, it might be too late. Too late to change anything.

* * *

><p>The sun started to rise and brightening up the room where the light was filtered through the curtains, when Miku woke up, the blonde was still beside her. Her head fit perfectly under Rin's chin; the blonde's arms around her as if she had asked for comfort in the middle of her sleep. There was no use asking since the blonde's pretty fast asleep. And the cuddle was pretty tight for Miku to break free.<p>

Miku's stomach grumbled. She hasn't eaten anything right a week ago; it's not strange if her stomach's empty and burning. The teal haired lady watched as softly as Rin snored silently. These moments had been so nice that Miku doesn't want to let go.

"Mmhhmm… Miku?" Rin mumbled sleepily as she let go and rubbed her eyes.

Miku pulled back and sat on the bed, she muttered. "Aren't you going to school?"

Rin's eyes grew big and started to rattle, "Wha– Yeah… right!" She got up immediately and shoved the covers away and went to the bathroom immediately. Rin was not really that serious with her studies as much as Len did, but the competition between the twins always centers in the matter of pride. Since Rin was the older one, she couldn't let her younger twin take her over just because of studies or because he was smarter. Well, it was hard to admit, but he was smarter.

"Miku, I could stay with you if you want…" Rin said while stripping her clothes. She just noticed that this wasn't her house so obviously, no uniform, underwear and stuffs.

"No, I'm fine… Thank you but I guess it's better if you go to school, I don't want to trouble you more." Miku said, a bit sad. The thought itself was enough for Miku to feel loved however, she cannot keep herself being a burden to Rin. The blonde already did too much for her sake and it would be selfish if she asks for more. Not that Rin would mind.

"Okay… can I borrow your uniform, if you don't mind?" Rin asked as she poked her head out of the bathroom door.

Miku was still sitting on the bed with her usual bed hair. She nodded, "I don't mind…"

"Umm… is it okay if I borrow underwear too?" Rin asked, ashamed.

"Okay?" Miku stood up and helped Rin get ready with all her needs. At least for awhile, she wants to become the Miku everyone knows, even just this time.

"Don't you wanna go out?" Rin asked as she combed her golden hair.

"No, I feel safer here…" Miku replied as she flopped down the bed again.

"I see… I'll be heading out now…" Rin opened the door and waved goodbye to Miku with a calm smile. "Thanks for the uniform and stuffs…"

"You're very welcome…" Miku smiled as she embraced the pillow. Rin closed the door and footsteps were faint as the blonde walked away.

"Thank you for everything, Rin… I mean it…" Miku murmured to herself as tears trickled down the corner of her jade eyes. She closed her eyes gently and let the crystal pearls flow out. "Farewell…"

_There's so many things I want to say to you, I just can't bring myself continue. It's more painful than you can ever think of. It's already eating me, bit by bit I'm dying. Oh, I have often thought that maybe, just maybe you can tell and notice that I am suffering and save me from this hell. Won't you save me? Anyone? Stop... I guess… It's time to stop believing in those wishes and hopes. Empty hopes… _

_XXX_

The teen that locked herself inside her room decided to go out and find something to eat. She got down the stairs hesitantly and saw her brother lying on the couch where they used to be. He noticed her.

"Miku…" A wide-eyed Mikuo said as he stood up and faced her sister. He was happy, so much that he wanted to hold her tight, never wanting to let go of his sister, his only treasure. The only thing that was important to him was Miku, no one else. He walked closer but Miku stepped back and clutched her hands to her chest as if afraid.

"Mikuo-nii… I'm hungry…" The younger sister muttered as she looked down shyly. They haven't talked for a week and Miku screamed at him to go away or other words that hurt his feelings. It cannot be helped if she was ashamed, but she knew her brother understands. Because she believes in him.

Mikuo chuckled and gestured to the dining table. He was sad, it would seem that he should keep his distance from her; it must've been traumatic. He forced himself to understand and keep his smile. He needed to be strong for her.

"Thanks…" she smiled back and sat on her place, patiently waiting for her plate that she haven't seen in awhile.

"I'll cook something fast, don't worry…" Mikuo whispered as he took a glance at the delicate figure who sat on that average chair of a throne. She raised her like a princess, but no matter how he looked at her right now, she looked like a doll that could break easily. He turned around and opened the microwave oven and placed a plate with food on it.

"Thank you, Mikuo-nii… I really appreciate everything you have done…" she glanced at her brother's back who was busy chopping something. "I love you…" the last sentence seemed to melt out of her mouth sending the warm yet lonely voice to the older one's ears.

From Miku's view, Mikuo didn't react. But Mikuo was shaking; he couldn't see what he's chopping since tears formed in his eyes. He tried not to let it fall; he bit his lip and held his sob as his head lowered in doing so. He continued to chop, the knife was just getting heavier and harder to lift as the tears flowed out. He suppressed his hitched breath but his senses were getting dull, the tears blocked his view, he couldn't breathe properly since his heart was clenching and almost breaking, his muscles that he had always maintained seemed to have betrayed him by shaking too much.

He wiped his eyes but to his avail, it kept flowing. _I got to be strong_, he thought. He breathed in and let out a sigh, he seemed to have calmed down and one last time he should face her. "Idiot, you already know how much I love you…"

Miku stared at Mikuo like she just heard something that made her heart break. The phrase that made soul go warm but made her heart ache so much that she wanted to just cry it all in her brother's arms. She wiped her eyes that seemed to accumulate a bucket of tears. Miku nodded even if her beloved brother couldn't see it. She stood up from her seat and forced herself to get closer to Mikuo. Her knees were trembling, her mind screamed to stay as far away from him, from them, from men. But at least this time, her heart seemed to be so hungry and wanted to hug the person who raised her with so much love that she can never compensate. A brotherly love that only Mikuo can fill.

Mikuo's eyes grew wide as a pair of shaking arms wrapped around his waist. It was Miku, the only girl that he could never let go, he could never touch and he could never stop loving. His most precious sister. He dropped his knife and turned to Miku then hugged her tight as if she's going to disappear from him, as if she was leaving him. That was what he felt, that was what Miku was trying to convey. Could he let her go? Can he do it? Can he live on? He wasn't sure, his world had been Miku. No, he couldn't continue without Miku, he wouldn't let Miku go away and leave. It was a selfish wish.

His arms seemed to break her small, petite body, her head pressed against his broad chest and her scent that seemed to intoxicate Mikuo like a drug. But he couldn't do anything bad to her, he wouldn't do anything that she didn't like. He would _never_ do anything to her. The shaking body that was pressed against him was the most beautiful and purest thing in the world. The most important person to him was Miku.

"I love you…" he uttered so softly against her ear. He wanted to kiss her on the lips but it was better if he didn't. Instead he gave Miku a lingering peck on the forehead.

Miku smiled as she pulled back, "Thank you…" the microwave ring interrupted the atmosphere between the two. Miku trailed back to her seat and waited for her food. (A/N: Damned Microwave! Y interrupt the 2?)

Mikuo took out the plate and gently placed in on the table. He sat across her, and stared at her like she was an artwork that needs a keen eye to know her meaning.

"I'm eating… could you stop looking at me like that…?" Miku said as she shoved a few spoonful of meat into her mouth hungrily. "Hmm… itsh gud…" she muttered sending a few chewed on crumbs out of her mouth.

"Isn't it always good?" Mikuo teased as he rested his face on the back of his hand.

Miku nodded then swallowed the big lump of food without a sweat or even choking. "You're the best…" Miku grinned. She had to enjoy this moment because this will be the last.

"I know…" he replied proudly while chuckling a bit. It was a good time that they had shared just like before.

After eating Miku decided to talk a few times with Mikuo on the couch, he seemed to have enjoyed the company. They talked about Mikuo getting a girl friend but he always denied that he should have.

"Why not?" she mumbled casually.

He only smiled. _Because you are already here, I don't need anyone else._

Miku glanced at the wall clock, 3:23 P.M. She sighed and stood up from the soft lump of foam. She leaned closer to Mikuo who seemed to be confused about her sudden movements. "Can I kiss you, Mikuo-nii just this once?"

The teal haired guy dropped his jaw and stared wide-eyed at the girl. He gulped then forced smiled. His mind screamed in joy and delight.

Without any more words spoken, Miku leaned closer and brushed her long hair behind her ear then closed her eyes, waiting for the touch. Mikuo leaned forward, gently brushing his lips against the rosy ones that spoke his name so softly. He closed his eyes and let the world pass by them. It was his dream to kiss her so gently, he had wet dreams often, though it was always with Miku. His body grew hot.

The touch was so soft and so gentle that Mikuo's closed eyes had released tears; it trickled down his cheek and dropping on his denim jeans. Why was he crying? Shouldn't he be happy? How can he, the girl right in front of him was so _beautifully broken_, he couldn't be happy... He didn't want to pull back, he wanted to stay like this forever. But Miku broke the kiss, her cheeks revealed a shade pink. She smiled at him then ruffled his hair like she had used to do before. Before.

"Goodbye…" the pair of lips spoke so painfully. Miku felt the thorns pierce through her throat as those words was released, her heart was crushed. _Please stop me, Mikuo-nii? Stop me... Please..._ It felt like someone just wrapped her neck with barb wires and plunged wooden rods into her lung. That painful feeling that made her eyes burn. She had to go...

Mikuo wondered what she ad meant with the goodbye but before he can ask Miku already went up the stairs and into her room. He was too happy to notice and think anything, he wanted to scream to the world that he was so happy. No words can describe it, that light feeling that made his stomach tingle in delight.

Three hours after that Mikuo was still in daze on the couch. Happily thinking about Miku's peck; a knock on the door came and pulled him out of his reverie.

"Oh, the twins…" the light headed Mikuo greeted the blonde with such a mood, which made the twins raise an eyebrow.

"How's Miku?" Rin said as she made her way in holding her twin's arm. Something good must have happened when they were still at school.

"Upstairs…"

"I'm going up…" Rin asked while climbing the stairs like the house was her own.

"Can I go too?" Len asked, perplexed if he could, though the answer was obvious. Rin threw a glare at her twin. "Never mind, I'll stay here and wait for you with Mikuo-senpai…" stating the obvious.

Rin continued to walk upstairs. There was a strange feeling in her gut which she mistakenly thought as excitement. She arrived at Miku's room, she opened the door and poked her head inside, glancing at the room. It was the way she had left it that morning, nothing was out of place especially the girl who was lying on the bed on her sides. The long teal-haired girl was facing the setting sun.

"Miku?" Rin made herself inside the room and wondered if the other girl was awake.

No response.

She moved closer and saw something she almost wished she never have. She always wished never happened. Red, glowing crimson like the sunset, the blood that flowed out of her wrist and was absorbed by her cotton sheets and bed; Rin stood right there not moving a single muscle as she tried to take in the image she had just saw. Such a terrible sight.

"Miku!" She screamed as she crawled into the bed immediately and held the other girl's wounded arm tightly, pressuring it to stop the bleeding. She cried the girl's name repeatedly while the girl in her arms just lay there, not moving at all.

"Huh?" Mikuo and Len blurted out unconsciously by the scream. Mikuo stood up and ran upstairs without knowing what was going on at all while Len followed.

The door slammed open when Mikuo arrived at his sister's room, "What happ–!" His eyes grew big and his face drained from its color.

"Please call an ambulance!" Rin cried to her twin behind Mikuo. Her face afraid and worried as her tears never stopped flowing out.

Len's expression was horrified, like someone choked him to death. After realizing the situation he panicked and immediately took out his phone and got down stairs.

"Miku!" Mikuo ran to his sister as Rin gave way and let go of the girl. He cried her name almost every second he saw her in that condition, his eyes never letting go of the girl's face. Right now, he was at his weakest. He cradled the girl as he slipped his arm at the back of her neck and pulled her near his body while the rest was on the bed. Rin kept pressuring the arm never minding her hands stained by the red liquid.

Mikuo gently brushed the hair covering Miku's face and kept saying her name; he cradled her like a mother who just lost her child in birth, he kept racking his body like lulling a sleepy child to sleep.

_Oh God…_

_No…_

_Not her, not Miku…_

_Not my only sister… She's too precious…_

Miku was breathing, faintly just enough to keep her alive after losing too much blood. Just enough to keep her body alive however she was unconscious, in a never moving body. They all hoped that this was just temporary. Even hope seemed to fade away.

"It's coming! The ambulance is on the way!" Len exclaimed hurriedly with his shallow breath. His eyes seemed to be blinded with tears, his body trembled so weakly.

That information wasn't enough to relieve them. The worst part was just on its way…

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Part Two will be updated next week so stay tuned for answers on the last cliffhanger~! Personally Mikuo was blinded with happiness to notice our poor Miku's request. Even sometimes in the darkest of our days all we can think of is suicide, but is that really the solution? Well, is it? For someone like Miku, can you say that it wasn't the right choice even if she never mentioned it? You never felt that way, so how can you? I am not pro suicide freak, so stop freaking out~ She was raped! How can she cope up with this? An innocent 15 year old who lived under the overprotective wing of her older brother! Think about it!

I am bracing myself for your violent reactions... Q~Q

**Next Time**: Will Miku end in such a terrible death? Or will their feelings finally reach her…? I hope… *cries*

If you have comments please press the button below; violent reactions for the events in this chapter I am sure you have many please press the blue button below; if you have regrets please press the button below… Thank you… Press it… It's holy… Just below...


	7. Part Two: Once Again

**A/N**: Oh, I deleted this chapter on the computer unintentionally so I had to remake it… = =" *holds sob* Oh well, thanks for the violent reactions I was heartbroken… I had to change my plans on this story since thanks to Otakugirl347, anonynon, makuhita (lol), hikiko-chan~ and everyone else~! All of you were really violent… = - =" I never expected that… Thanks for reading this again, and please :) Kindly take this chapter positively…

* * *

><p><strong>Part Two<strong>

_How did this happen? How could this happen? We were just smiling this morning? _Rin thought as she kept pressing Miku's arm. The sight was truly horrible, blood seemed to overlap their sight all they can almost see were red and nothing else. Miku was still unconscious and not moving, not one inch nor trembling like she usually does. She was there in Mikuo's arms, almost dead. Her color was paler than white and still alive, barely. If she loses more blood it was expected that she'll die, hell, she already lost too much! But as long as the blood flows out of the wound, she was still alive and the heart was still beating.

Len arrived at the doorstep panting and holding his phone on his chest like someone wanted to snatch it away from him. Sweat was visible on his temple and he was growing pale in horror. He had already called for help, and the ambulance was expected to come any moment. However, that wasn't enough to have them relieved, no one was relieved. Even hope was fading slowly, that made it painful. The clock ticked, every second seemed so slow and excruciating; every second they were expecting heart beats from Miku but it was already so faint to detect.

"Miku…" Mikuo whispered to the girl in his arms. He was fatigued, the feeling he has now wasn't pleasant, and it was terrible. To see your beloved sister die in front of you, it would be very horrible. Too much for someone to take; guilt will flow through your veins and regret fills your mind never endingly.

Rin was worried about Mikuo; he was like a retard, a crazy person. He was most likely losing it. The clock was so loud that it echoed through the room, every second was disturbing. The time flowed so painfully slow. Blood sprayed on Rin's face, spreading and dripping on her cheek to her chin. It was really unpleasant, blood was on her hands and Miku's face, Mikuo's arm and chest. It squirted like a water balloon with a small hole, it was so disgusting.

Miku didn't budge as everything and everyone called her name. Len wasn't able to take it and vomited somewhere on the room, though Mikuo didn't wince at all. He was too preoccupied with Miku, his eyes glued on her sister's bloodstained face. That blood that dripped and came from her wrist was so fresh that it might attract mosquitoes and other bloodsucking creatures. The smell was strong and like wet moss with rusted metal, it wasn't pleasant.

The blood dripped as the clock ticked.

"Where is the ambulance!" Mikuo finally broke his eye contact and the unnerving silence inside the room and turned his head to Len on the side. His face was angry and mad.

"I-I already c-called and they said they were c-coming…" Len flinched and barely replied as he covered his mouth with one hand. His legs were trembling and his knees fell on the floor and his eyes focused on the blood pooling out.

There was too much blood, it was very different from what they had seen in the movies or in the television. Len wondered if Miku's small body really owned that much blood. It was too much. _Too much? She already lost that much!_

The sound of the siren echoed through the neighborhood and alarmed the Hatsune household. Mikuo stood up and took Miku into his arms as Rin wrapped a cloth around her friend's forearm tightly to prevent more blood from flowing out. Nothing seems to come into their minds, only Miku's situation and how they hope she'll be alright. Even though it was already vague, they can still cling to hope. Hope, such a far away word.

Rin's mind was most likely empty, she didn't move an inch as Mikuo carried her bleeding best friend away; her whole being was numb. She could no longer feel anything except for the heavy, sharp and excruciating feeling she had in her stomach, which was anxiety. Her ears were off, she couldn't smell the blood either and nor can she think of anything else except Miku. Miku had tried to commit such a deed, it was all so clear like water. Rin finally moved, adrenaline rushing to her every limb and bursting out of the room as her tears fluttered through the air and dropping on the bloodstained floor.

Len's lips and throat were dry, his breath shallow and fast. He watched her sister pass through him in a hurry then he barely decided to follow. He loved Miku, he admired her, he adored all the cute things she had and most of all he cared for her. He had regretted leaving her alone that night, he had also promised to protect her, and he was just as guilty like any of them are. Countless thuds following each other reverberated through the hallway as they chased Mikuo out of the house. No one can speak, only the tears had explained everything.

Rin finally got out of the house when the rain had started to pour heavily. Miku was placed on the white stretcher, then a person in white put on a transparent oxygen mask on her face; they pushed her in the van where various medical materials were found. Miku hated the hospital especially the syringes and injections she'll get. It was a good thing that she was unconscious, or else she'll surely throw a tantrum. Rin's tears stopped as she drew a deep breath. She needed to stay strong, the worst was just approaching.

Mikuo got into the back of the van along with the other personnel. Rin and Len stayed there, getting wet in the downpour and having the sticky red stain off their clothes. The bright blue and red colors twirled as the ambulance went away fast. The twins were still in their socks, it was wet and dirty, and they needed to go home and change then go to the hospital. They needed to do that fast.

"Rin…?" Len's voice was shaking, but he managed to say it intact. His sister turned around, her sapphire eyes swollen with crying; tears were still visible on her lower eyelids, dripping down her long eyelashes. "Miku will be fine, right?"

Rin's tired and almost emotionless eyes grew wide at the question. Such a thing to ask wasn't for her to answer, but she knew her little brother needed assurance from her. She didn't know what to say, except if she blurts out a lie. However, she won't be convinced even if she did so, what's happening right now was out of their hands. Instead of saying anything, she just pursed her lips and ran to her brother to cry on. He merely hugged her tight and let all her feelings out while the rain poured down on them.

The sky was also crying everything it had.

* * *

><p>Rushing through the hospital hallway was a trolley bed with nurses on the sides adjusting the water pack that had hung on a metal rod. Mikuo was running with them, holding her sister's hand that was attached with transparent tubes and was wiped off its blood. The long unkempt teal hair hung on the edge of the bed and fluttered as the trolley moved. She was still unconscious, her complexion grew grayish pale and her lips grew dry. But the nurses still operated on her and said that she was still alive, and had requested to have a blood donor immediately. Mikuo had volunteered. Being her brother, they share the same blood type, their genes were most likely differ but still, they were siblings.<p>

They had arrived at the operating room, Mikuo was requested to lie down and he did so without making fuss. Everything they were doing was for Miku's survival. Soon, he fell asleep when a nurse had sedated him.

* * *

><p>The twins arrived at the hospital; Mikuo was on a wheelchair outside with tapes on the back of his elbow and a hanging water bag above him. He was waiting outside the operating room where Miku was currently being treated. They had assured him that her sister was going to be alright, but he couldn't trust them yet. After all, Miku's will to live had already faded right after she had wounded herself and ended up in this kind of situation. This kind of lose-to-lose situation. No one was happy at all, not even the old man who caused everything.<p>

Gakupo had called him and said that the old man was going to pay and spend the rest of his pitiful life rotting in jail. But Mikuo wasn't at all happy to hear that, he better wanted the man itself in his room and torture him to the point that he'll bleed to a mush. Everything was falling apart. Mikuo had been forced to call his parents in Italy to come home and give notice to Miku's condition. Not like it was something they had pleasantly agreed to. Because after all, their parents are just working asses that only provided money and other living expenses for their children, they were miser even to attention; Mikuo doubted if they even cared about Miku at all. That made him angry.

Rin and Len approached Mikuo who was wearing a white patient gown across the operating room's door. He looked like a person who screwed up the best day of his life; he looked really pitiful and hopeless. His head was bowed down to his chest and both his hands were holding each other tight on his stomach like he was pretty nervous especially with his taut shoulders slumped.

Len sat on the bench across the operating room and sighed. At least now they were clean, no one was stained with Miku's blood nor were they drenched in rainwater; they had been wise enough to choose to take taxi instead of the bus. Rin stood there beside door of the room and lowered her head and looked at her sneakers. She had chosen to dress up fast and leave immediately, not even bothering to check if she used the right pair of socks. How could she bother on worrying trivial things when her best friend was on verge of dying? Every second was a torture, the clicking of heels on the floor was unnerving but they really got nothing to do with it. They will wait…

A doctor went out of the door and startled all three of them. Len stayed in his seat and waited for the doctor to open his mouth and speak about Miku's condition. Mikuo merely looked at the tall man worriedly like he was going to declare a world breakdown. Rin just stayed there without moving an inch, her face struggling to keep her expression intact. A whiff of air inside the operating room got caught in Rin's nose, it was the smell of blood mixed with other chemicals.

The clock had started turning…

"Hatsune-kun…?" The man turned to Mikuo with a calming expression. The hair color of the patient and the boy were matching, it'd be stupid if he got it wrong.

Mikuo didn't get fooled by it; he merely waited as the man approached him closer. His glare would be able to make a gang of thugs to its knees but this man in white lab coat simply gazed at him softly. It probably took a lot of practice to keep his face like that after seeing that much blood. Dissecting a human body more or less.

Mikuo and the man talked in a corner, Mikuo simply watched the man in horror as the news seemed to settle into his mind. Rin and Len looked at each other with worried faces, but kept their anxieties to themselves, they merely gulped. Len's mind kept thinking that it was going to be alright, right? However, his twin wasn't thinking like that at all! Rin was thinking of the worst but her face was emotionlessly calm, though she feels her stomach was stabbed repeatedly until smithereens were left.

Mikuo regretted hearing too many 'hoping' part of the doctor's explanation. He could see through the man's eyes, it was pity. He was probably saying the things the teen had wanted to him to say. So, was he lying? Mikuo wasn't sure, if he was he'll never forgive him. He only heard the good news, what about the damage?

"Will she be okay?" Mikuo had to ask, peace of mind was what he needed at the moment. His eyes were tired but dead serious the tall man scratched the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Yes, she will be okay… Have you contacted your parents?" the man in white asked. The bills were still expensive but it was also a relief to the hospital to have parents watch over their children especially to suicidal ones. But this boy in front of him was something odd.

"Yes, I have. But they won't be here for a week, they're always like that." Mikuo responded then sighed in relief. The news that Miku was fine was enough to keep him calm at the moment.

Family troubles were present occasionally. But the teen's way of speaking towards his parents sure was attached with thorns of hate. The doctor merely gazed down at the hopeful teal-haired brother, he felt guilty. "Hatsune-kun…"

Mikuo looked up, still hopeful. "What is it?" he braced himself for a late possible bad news.

"Take care of your sister, she needs attention…" The man smiled and continued. "Go home and have some rest… Come back tomorrow." He noticed the stress in the younger man's eyes

"Can't I stay and be with her?" Mikuo asked, a bit confused about his tone. He actually asked nicely, unlike his usual bad ass tone.

"Apparently, I cannot let you… not today. Come back tomorrow." The man left, a busy man he is. Saving lives was a tough job, happiness floods you when you save a life, guilt plagues you if you fail and death visits the patient.

Mikuo merely bowed his head and fidgeted. He didn't like being indebted to someone, but the man saved his sister's life and he wasn't even able to say a proper thank you. Perhaps tomorrow, he will.

* * *

><p><em><span>Two weeks later~<span>_

* * *

><p>The weather was great, flowers were blooming, bird chirping and people were in the good mood. Mikuo woke up, or just got up since he can't get enough sleep. He didn't know why exactly but his hormones are telling him to make breakfast this early, like it was pure instinct. He lazily dragged himself to the kitchen and prepared whatever his instincts told him to. The house was silent, he was the only person around, and most of all, and it was four forty-five in the morning. He yawned, for how much, the 99th time around?<p>

He chopped some green onions, it reminded him of his little sister. Miku was still stuck in the hospital bed, still unconscious. She never regained consciousness ever since she attempted suicide, he had been usually visiting her three times a day to make sure he's there when she wakes up. And for some reason the annoying twins were there when he visits and Kaito and Gakupo wants to tag along with Luka and Meiko and a few classmates of Miku as well. Since when did the hospital become such a jolly place? He did appreciate the concern for her sister, but the noise they make, oh the noise.

A knock on the door pulled him out of his thoughts. Now who's in the right mind to come here at this strange hour? Now who's in the right mind to prepare breakfast that can feed a family of six at this very hour? He merely threw his thoughts back at himself.

"Coming!" he washed his hands and wiped it then opened the door.

Surprisingly, it was his parents. Mikuo frowned at their faces, he did not really expect them to be here since he was thinking that they would come a week after Miku's admittance to the hospital. But now it's already two weeks!

"Mikuo, you've grown!" the woman with blue hair and teal eyes exclaimed. Her face showed signs of aging, wrinkles and bags under her eyes.

Mikuo surprised at the remark, though that had been the most common statement after a year of separation to relatives. But he had thought that a different remark would be blurted out like "Oh, I'm sorry for disturbing you at this hour!" or "Oh, hello you're early~". Though those statements seemed so wrong that he didn't even know where to start pointing it out anyway.

"Can we come in?" The man, the pillar of the family, his father said as if commanding. His teal hair pulled back and shined with a gel to make it neat.

Mikuo thought for awhile then he decided to have the inside. It wasn't a decision, his old man owned this place, not him. Damn, he hated him so much. Those cold eyes that seem to be void of warmth and care that looked at her sister like she was just another unwanted trouble he had made. Unlike him, Miku was pretty much unimportant since she was born a _girl_. A girl is a disappointment, after all, to him anyway.

Mikuo had given Miku all his attention to recompense the attention their father had not given. He had thought Miku was an empty shell that kept smiling even when sad.

"How's Miku?" his old man said, settling down on the sofa along with his wife. He hated that professional kind of asking even in his own house. The woman beside him smiled so softly as if emphasizing him to answer.

"She's in the hospital." That's the most obvious answer he could give. The rest of the information was to be given by the doctor himself who had already waited for his parent's arrival a week ago.

"I know that. Did she wake up?" the man glared at his son coldly. He had taken his child's response quite bad.

The conversation had continued more about the details before Miku had been in the hospital. He had explained everything to them, concealing the parts that were considered unpleasant but he can already figure out that the two can imagine the rest of the story. Though he swore that he heard his father mumble something to himself and his face was pretty disappointed. There he goes again…

So the next course of action was to visit the hospital itself.

Like he had expected, Rin and Len were there. Rin was arranging the flowers and replacing the dried ones with the new ones. Len was eating the banana that he brought three days ago for Miku (in case she wakes up), supposed but instead of having it there on the top of the cabinet rotting, why not just eat it? Good point. He closed the white door and sat on the chair found on the bedside.

"Good morning, senpai." Len greeted as he bowed his head. Rin merely glanced at the senior and bowed her head as well.

"Good morning…" he replied as he took Miku's free hand into his own. "No school?"

Len replied, "It's still early so Rin and I decided to come over and visit Miku for a few minutes."

"I see… our parents are here but at the moment they are talking to the doctor so in case don't freak out when you see them." Mikuo warned. He knew full well that these twin's had some fear with Miku's father. Those cold eyes, after all. They had seen it before.

Len seemed to panic while Rin stopped for a few seconds and continued to adorn the vase with the fresh ones.

* * *

><p><em>I have found an exit to these sick feelings. Death.<em>

She can smell the chemical though the air, feeling the cool suspended air around the room and the warmth of the hand that wrapped around hers. The faint light that shone so bright in front of her closed eyes, penetrating through her eyelids. Her consciousness was beginning to come back.

_A life had just ended through my hands._

Her whole body was numb, hardly able to move them. Even her eyes felt so heavy that she couldn't even open them up to see something.

_If God existed, He will let me live once more._

_Even if what I did was unforgivable._

Her head screamed as she forced her whole body to move but she failed. It felt like a big round rock had just fallen on her body. She wanted to scream but she couldn't find her voice, like it left her, like someone slid a knife down her throat.

_For such pain to befall on me, did I deserve this?_

Miku was crying inside, the pain that she bought upon herself was so excruciating that she couldn't even pass out like she did before. Her head shook as she writhed in pain, flailing her arms while the burning pain rushed to her every limb. It felt like someone injected nails into her bloodstream; every corner in her body, every cell ached till she merely wanted to die. However not a single drop of tear flowed across her face.

_If dying can make me feel better, then I shall accept it with open arms._

But fate had been cruel, she wasn't allowed to die just yet, a few seconds of pain-filled moments was what she deserved. Death wasn't for her, she will continue to live. In the darkness of her own soul, she accepted herself as a corrupted filth. Having stained by an impure soul like that devil was beyond filthy. Miku accepted everything just to spare her a moment of rest from the unbearable pain. She will live… along with the shame and humiliation. In exchange for the torture and hell she felt in a minute ago.

_Life will be much sweeter if acceptance was there. _

Was that it? Realizing to herself, Miku never accepted what happened. Not one single thought that it crossed her mind.

Her own thoughts betrayed her, everything she believed shattered just to save her from this hell. This pain.

_Shed your tears._

Just for a single moment, a tear rolled down. She couldn't help it. She was tired of crying, thinking and pondering but she still cried. All she needed was a rest, even if it's only for a small moment. Her ragged breath finally grew more refined.

* * *

><p>Mikuo suddenly felt a twitch at the hand under his. The hand that was wrapped with bandages and a flat board twitched and moved a bit. Faintly. Mikuo instantly<p>

gazed back at the unconscious girl that was lying on the colorless bed.

"Miku?" he blinked as the pale hand squeezed weakly against his. _She's awake!_

Rin and Len wondered what's up with Mikuo and leaned close to Miku's bed. They had been waiting for her comeback. Every second was slow, waiting wasn't pleasant when the very thought of death visits one's mind.

Anticipating for Miku's awakening, they all gulped as they hovered above her pale body.

Slowly, the teal eyelashes of the sleeping beauty started to rise, very slowly; like she had been weight lifting using her eyelids instead of arms. The light glistened at the teal iris as it opened softly, making it so watery and glossy. Those precious jade eyes like gems themselves that they all missed for a few days were now in front of them. Such peaceful expression emanated out of her face, it's been awhile.

"Miku!" Rin couldn't help but cry while smiling as she embraced the girl without even her consent. Len was smiling happily seeing that everything had gone well, while Mikuo merely smiled at her sister who seemed to be a little out of it, like she was still taking everything in. And probably wondering why she was still alive. The lying girl's pale lips slowly opened…

"I'm hungry…"

~Fin~

* * *

><p>AN: D-:( I screwed up! I know~ I did! I am so sorry for the bad ending~ I really screwed it up! Oh, gawd… And I should say that it's all because of u ppl who wanted Miku to live! Especially to Anonynon -anonymous reviewer-! Since originally I thought that Miku should die bcoz she was pregnant and mah momma told me that it was way too brutal to have her raped, traumatized, got pregnant and commits suicide~! She even told me that I was very inhumane if I write this story that way. D: Do you know how that felt, you being criticized bah yoh own mothah~? Huh? So I should say that you can't blame me if the ending's kinda messed up bcoz it is your fault! ):

I should thank you for Otakugirl347, Anonynon, Makuhita (XD), TheElectricRainbow, NagamiKai, XHikikoChanX, SunnyLen, Der Blaue Wolf and especially you! Yes You! Nobody else but you~! Thank you for reading this until the end even though the ending was messed up but don't forget I spared Miku from death! ):-D Writers are sooo powerful~

Anyway, the ending's pretty much of a cliffhanger too~! Kyahaha~ I love cliffhangers so the next scenes will be born inside your own mind. :)


End file.
